


Frail

by attackonrivamika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't know what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonrivamika/pseuds/attackonrivamika
Summary: Levi had never seen someone as frail as she was.





	Frail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandaselfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/gifts).



> Not my first fanfic, but my first on AO3. I feared judgment from how shitty my writing is, but I can't go back now.  
> The dialogue in italics is a flashback conversation

She was a disgrace. Frail, fragile, and weak. She couldn't pick herself up and fight. She was just a doll with a porcelain face, alone in the darkness, with no one to count on for her safety.

Her voice was soft, gentle, and almost too innocent. Sweet but sad tunes of birds that dove straight into the ground, too tired to wait for their passing. It calmed and amused him, knowing that such an evil being could snatch her away; a clumsy person accidentally pushing the tea cup onto the ground, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

She knew the cruelty of this world at such an innocent age, not knowing if she wanted to go on or die where she was resting. She figured out the complexity of life, though she was only young.

Amazingly, he got attached to her. He began to be intrigued by her strength. Her talent to hide her deep emotions, to make sure no one knew she was about to break down. Even if he could see right through them.

One glance became a variety of stares, leaning in, to kissing, hugging, becoming sentimental.

Her hand fits perfectly in his, the two thinking that fate had given the lovers a chance. The world replied with a gentle breeze of the wind, which swept across their faces as eyes locked with each other.

She was joyful of finding someone much like her, and he was happy that fate had let them bond.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, hands grasping desperately at the sheets for any sign of his scent. She hugged the covers afraid of being alone, a violent jolt in herself that made her curse. She wished and prayed of his presence still, hoping that he would come back.

But she knew. Clearly, he wouldn't.

_"Stop crying like a fool, Ackerman."_

_"You don't understand. No one does."_

_"I've been by your side for years, I know you more than you know yourself."_

_"Why did you leave?"_

_"I didn't have a choice."_

_"You had a choice. You just left because of her, and let the world decide."_

She finally noticed the very thing she had been misinterpreting the whole time. The world only had always given her a glimpse of joy, until it stripped everything from her.

And the moment Levi Ackerman held her [frail](https://www.wattpad.com/story/61208456-frail) body, where he knew, the dead cannot come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback, even if it's harsh. Thank you!


End file.
